


甜蜜假期

by sunnywhite



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywhite/pseuds/sunnywhite
Summary: “昨天回来时已经是晚上，现在你终于能兜一圈屋子，试着了解他在家乡的生活。”





	甜蜜假期

**Author's Note:**

> *标题是瞎起的不要信  
> *是之前和土豆老师聊到的一个情节，但没能写出那种感觉，非常抱歉  
> *非常短

刚踏上莫斯科的土地，你就感受到了俄罗斯冬日的冷酷，下意识地裹紧了衣服。

你们住在他的小公寓里，堪堪挤在他的单人床上。舒赫拉特上次回来还是新年，暖气已经停了很久了，伏特加也没有了——你从他打开柜子后的咒骂中确定了这点。你在被窝里缩成一团球，和他紧贴在一起，靠着火炉的温度勉强有了睡意，他宽厚的身躯并没能带来多少热度，黑暗中你看不清他是睡是醒。

第二天醒来他已经出门，留了便条和一些钱，说自己去交暖气费外加买食物。你在被窝里翻来覆去，最后还是鼓足了勇气起床，顺便把炉子加热了一些。

昨天回来时已经是晚上，现在你终于能兜一圈屋子，试着了解他在家乡的生活。结果不到五分钟探索就结束了，除了基本的生活用品外没有其他东西，灶台上蒙着一层灰。你把屋子简单清理了一下，坐在沙发上玩着手机等他回来。

中午他发了个短信，说自己在处理一些事情，让你去楼下的饭馆解决午餐。

你用从他那里学来的一点俄语磕磕碰碰地点了饺子和红菜汤，味道还不错，你开始考虑和他在这家饭馆吃晚餐。

到了7点，你的胃和心都开始飘，犹豫着要不要打电话，门口传来了钥匙的声音。

舒赫拉特沉着脸把晚饭放到桌子上，咕哝着暖气可以开了，你走到桌子边，捧着他的脸亲吻他。

你们又挤在了单人床上，他的动作比以往要粗暴，像是要把你揉进血肉里，你拍打他的手臂示意他轻点，他紧紧抓着你的脚踝，你模糊的想着明天一定会起淤青。

他可能累了，结束之后抱着你不说话，你听着他迟缓的呼吸声，等着他开口，尽管心知他多半不会。

“我今天去见了父母。”

你有些惊讶地看着他，他的眼神落在你胸前，没有抬头看你。

“我告诉了他们你的事，父亲很生气。”你轻抚他的上臂，感觉到了他细微的颤抖。他和你描述过自己的家庭，威严的父亲，沉默的母亲，那个男人是他回忆里的光与影子。

“我没事，”他因为你的小动作皱了下眉头，你控制住自己去抚平他眉间的冲动，“早就猜到会这样。”

只是比想象中的更难接受。你在心中替他补完了后半句。

他终于抬眼望你，温热的手掌贴着你的背，再往前就是你砰砰直跳的心，绿色的眼睛里还是看不出情绪，你的手滑过他的肩膀，用拇指摩挲他的脖子。

“下次假期要和我一起回图尔吗？”你知道自己一定在笑，因为舒赫拉特的表情有些舒展，“我的家人想见见你。”

 

END


End file.
